The Dead Town Digimon Style
by thecollaborator
Summary: The guys are on their way to a party, however the tire of their SUV bursts, so while that is being fixed, they head into town. But not all is what it appears. Halloween story for digimon club on deviant art.


The dead town - Digimon Style

By Lentertament

Starring: 02 Digi-Destined and Lewis - the driver

The SUV drove down the road, picking up the dust as it stormed across the dusty road. The black darkness covered the land, with a thick blanket of fog, an owl hooted and its echo could be heard for miles. Inside the SUV, were some teens, in between the ages of 15-17. Yolie who was 17, shivered from the cold, "Why is it so cold in here? I feel like I'm in a freezer."

The driver, Lewis who was also 17 replied, "Sorry guys, the heating in this things' dead, don't worry, we're nearly there." They were heading for the college where their friends studied; which held a Halloween party every year, they were all excited, but cold at the same time.

"At least when we get there, we can warm up. I'm sick with this weather," said the 16-year-old Davis. Just then, a loud bang occurred, the SUV slowly tipped to the right, and slowed down.

"Oh for the love of God, what?" Lewis sighed, as the old rusted heap of moving metal came to a stop. Lewis got out; the others did the same.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"Oh sorry guys, the tires' flat, luckily I've got a spare, but it'll take some time to change." Lewis replied. All they could do was sigh in disappointment; they were going to be late for the party. It was cold, and they couldn't go back into the SUV, because Lewis was going to change the tire.

Then, Davis spotted something, "Hay guys, look." They all looked to the direction of where Davis was pointing, "There's a town over there, maybe we can get something to eat while we wait."

The others agreed, "Do you want us to get you something while we're there?" TK asked Lewis.

"Err…if they have any orange pop, just bring it back, I'll pay you guys later." Lewis replied.

The guys headed off into the dark town, leaving Lewis to the rusty machine. Ken noticed a large sign with the name of the town "Hex Valley". 'Where have I heard of that?' He pondered to himself, as they carried on their journey.

The town was silent. There was nobody around; the windows were black and broken, creaks from the wood echoed around the main street, the road was covered in hard dirt, the wood was full with termites, and there wasn't a soul in sight.

Kari was right next to TK, "I'm scared" she whispered to her guardian; he wanted to laugh, he thought there was nothing to be scared about, "Come on Kari, I'm here. You've got nothing to worry about." She grabbed his arm tightly.

"Hay guys, there's a bar over here." Cody shouted to the others. The bar was covered in cobwebs, and the windows were cracked and dusty; however, there was the slight glimmer of a candle light inside. Someone may be in there; they headed slowly into the old tavern, the candlelight came from one of the tables, so they used it to light up the other candles. When the place was lit up, it looked similar to an old western bar; with wooden tables and stools next to where the bartender serviced drinks, with an old fashioned piano up against the far wall.

The guys sat at the table as Davis went to the bar and rang the little bell; they waited, nobody arrived. He rang the bell again, nothing changed; he rang the bell for the third time, nothing had changed. Everything stood where it was, nobody appeared, the music from the piano was silent, and nothing changed.

Davis was annoyed, "What does it take to get served around here?" he moaned to his friends.

"Maybe nobody's here Davis." Yolie told the boy. Davis rang the bell for a fourth time, and like the times before, nothing changed.

Davis looked around, trying to see if anyone was arriving; he noticed a door with the marking 'staff only'.

"Hay, maybe they're in there." He told the others.

Kari got up, "I'll go check."

TK was suprised, "Are you sure Kari?" He asked.

"Come on TK, are you worried about me?" She asked with a grin. TK knew that she was teasing him with that question, but he was worried for his closest friend; however, he knew she was trying to prove to him she wasn't afraid, so she grabbed a candle, and went into the unknown.

The hallway was pitch black, with only the flicker of Kari's candle glowing an orange quiet light leading Kari down the long pathway. She looked left, and then right, then straightforward over and over again; looking for a door with chances of life behind it, "Oh great, how did I get myself into this?" She thought to herself, as she slowly sneaked around the hall.

Then, she noticed a white fuzzy light coming from one of the rooms; somebody must be in there, she slowly opened the door, which let out a loud creak. Kari tried her best to be quiet, but the creak wasn't helping. She looked around, the light came from the television; there was a sofa, she checked if someone was on the sofa, nobody. Great. She decided to turn off the television, but then she felt a cold wind going down her neck.

Meanwhile, in the bar, the guys waited for Kari's return. TK was now getting more and more worried.

"Where on earth is she?" Yolie asked.

"We just need to wait Yolie." Ken replied to her rhetorical question, just then, they heard a loud scream.

"KARI!" TK shouted heading for the door, then she rushed through the wooden rectangle.

"Help, it's after me!" She shouted grabbing TK, but before they could ask what, a limping gray-skinned man entered the bar. His looked down, it was a zombie, and it looked at the guys, and gave a blood-shivering scream. TK managed to get Kari off him; he grabbed the nearest stool and threw it at the lifeless creature, knocking it to the ground.

"RUN!" Ken shouted as they exited the bar. Then windows started to smash and wood began to break as lifeless bodies started to come alive; they wanted the guys, Davis shouted, "There's hundreds of them everywhere!"

They tried to head for Lewis, but the zombies were blocking the path; however, TK punched one of them, he lad lost all of his fear for strange evil creatures in the Digital-world, "Get the hell out of our way" He shouted.

Lewis was just finished with fixing the tire, he felt proud with what he did, and was just about to congratulate himself, when he heard the scream from the guys. He looked to where the scream came from, and then saw hundreds of gray bodies; he knew the guys were in trouble, so he got into the SUV and headed for the town.

He ran over some of the zombies and got to where the guys were, "GET IN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" He shouted opening the doors, the guys ran into the SUV, kicking any zombies that attempted to get in, and then Lewis floored it and drove the machine out from the zombie pile and left the city.

"STOP THE CAR!" Ken shouted.

Lewis stomped on the break, "What?" they asked Ken.

"We need to get rid of those zombies for good." The guys attempted to think, but also panicked as with each second, the zombies were coming closer.

"Do you have a fuel cartridge for spare fuel?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Lewis replied, picking up the red square fuel cartridge, "Why?" He asked.

"Give it here." Davis grabbed the cartridge and ran out of one of the doors; he then poured a line of fuel onto the ground behind the SUV, but in front of the zombies, they all knew Davis' plan. TK ran out with a box of matches, and as the front row of zombies stepped onto the fuel, he lit the match and dropped it onto the fuel, burning it with the zombies. They ran back to the SUV and when they were in, Lewis quickly drove it off, leaving the walking dead to burn to ashes.

Later, they reached the party; Tai greeted them, "Guys welcome, we're so glad…" His expression turned to confusion as he saw the guys covered in bruises and dust, "What Happened?" He asked, worried.

"The SUV had a flat tire, so we went into this town, where we were attacked by these zombies." Cody told Tai, but all he did was laugh.

"Are you guys really trying to fool me?"

"NO, he's serious." Kari yelled, but Tai still didn't believe them. Zombies, there was no such thing; the guys gave up on trying to tell them, and tried to enjoy themselves. They made it to the party, that's all they wanted to do. Ken and TK looked out of the window.

"You think we got all of them?" Ken asked.

TK replied, "We can only hope."

THE END?


End file.
